Bob Webber
|image = OkCandaceBigDay.jpg |caption = Bob Webber in his wedding tux |gender = Male |age = 44 |nationality = American |profession = Lifeguard |affiliations = Lake Nose |parents = Mr. Webber (father) |spouses = Tiana (wife) |other1 = *Phineas (nephew) *Ferb (step-nephew) *Candace (niece) |title1 = Niece and Nephews |other2 = Linda Flynn-Fletcher (Sister-in-Law) Lawrence Fletcher (Brother-in-Law) |title2 = Brother-in-Law and Sister-in-Law |other3 = Betty Jo Flynn |title3 = Mother-in-Law |other4 = Clyde Flynn |title4 = Father-in-Law |first = "The Lake Nose Monster" |last = "The Phineas and Ferb Movie” |voice = John Larroquette |image2 = Lifeguard briefing.jpg |caption2 = Bob with Candace and Jeremy}} (John Larroquette), or just Captain Webber, as he likes to be called, is the husband of Aunt Tiana, the brother-in-law of Linda, the uncle of Phineas and Candace and the step-uncle of Ferb Fletcher. He’s also the Head of Lake Nose since it appears that he is the one who decides who’s hired. While they were working there, he was Candace's and Jeremy's boss at Lake Nose. His catchphrase, which he likes to repeat a lot of times, is "okay" while snapping his fingers. He doesn’t appear to be aware how often he does this. When Candace imitated him, he didn't get the reference. He also likes "kid with a cramp" snow globes and "Lake Nose Monster" merchandise as they are good marketing tools that can get him, and the lake, more profits. Life Early life Though, not much is known about Bob's early life, but he most likely lived with his father and mother, Mr. & Mrs. Webber. Middle Life Captain Webber worked at Lake Nose when he got older as the head of life guards ("The Lake Nose Monster"). When Webber wasn't working at Lake Nose, he was out adventuring with his future spouse Tiana Webber. He went to the South American Rainforest, the Amazon (an in joke is that those are both the same place) and Mount Kiliminjaro. They also made many accomplishments together, such as jumping out of a helicopter, climbing Mount Kiliminjaro, and dodging pirhana. ("Candace's Big Day") He went to his girlfriend's family's house, where he proposed to Tiana Flynn. They originally were going to have their wedding in the Galapagos, but due to Candace's persuasion, they had it in the Flynn-Fletcher house backyard. By the end of the day, they were married. The next morning, they went to the Galapagos. ("Candace's Big Day") Personality Bob is a very nice man, and gives many second chances. He gave Candace back her job as a lifeguard, even though she was fired. He didn't fire her until she warned the beach about the Lake Nose Monster for the third time. ("The Lake Nose Monster"). He is a very positive man, and his catchphrase is "Okay!" Relationships 'Tiana Webber' Tiana Webber is Bob's wife. Before they were married, they were good friends. They traveled the world together, going to various exotic locations such as South America and Africa. Background Information *Bob doesn't believe in The Lake Nose Monster, seeing it as simply a marketing shill to sell Nosey merchandise. He also doesn't believe in Bigfoot or the face on Mars, and thinks the rule of waiting seven minutes after eating before swimming is just a myth to sell "Kid-With-A-Cramp" snow globes. *Despite his position as a lifeguard, Bob doesn't seem to take his job very seriously. He is never seen saving anyone, and is also seen slacking off once. Appearances * "The Lake Nose Monster" * "Candace's Big Day" * "Ferb TV" Category:B Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Flynn-Fletcher family